Maddie Pruitt
Maddie Pruitt is a main character during the second season of CBS All Access' Tell Me A Story. She is portrayed by Odette Annable. Character Description Maddie is a quintessential middle child, she is the peace keeping overachiever who tries to maintain calm and control while her loved ones spiral. But after taking care of a broken family for so many years, Maddie may not be willing to do the same for the man she loves. Early Life Throughout the Series Season 2 Maddie is engaged to writer Tucker but is having second thoughts about the marriage due to Tucker’s late nights and constant excuses. Maddie begins to grow close to Brendan, her co-worker at the law firm who is also her ex-boyfriend. Tucker surprises Maddie at the law firm party and the two reignite their relationship by having sex at the party, but Tucker leaves soon after when he sees Olivia, a woman he has kidnapped and chained in his basement, trying to escape on his phone. Maddie, Tucker and Rebecca have lunch with Tucker’s parents, but gets upset and leaves when his parents bring up his twin sister Anna who died when he was young. Maddie began growing closer to Brendan because of Tucker’s constant excuses and lies. While with Tucker in his grandfather’s cabin, Maddie finds Olivia‘s number, but he lies and says she’s his editor new assistant. Later, Maddie confides in Brendan and tells him she think Tucker’s having an affair, and reveals she looked into Olivia and she is not Tucker’s new editor’s assistant. Brendan texts Tucker, telling him he knows about Olivia and asks to meet him. At a bar, Tucker says Olivia is an assistant publicist and it was a simple misunderstanding and that he would never cheat on Maddie. He becomes aggressive and tells Brendan that Maddie loves him, no matter how much he wants her back. Brendan follows Tucker back to his grandfather’s cabin and overhears commotion in the basement. He goes down and sees a chained Olivia strangling Tucker, who begs for Brendan’s help upon seeing him. Brendan punches Tucker and manages to free Olivia and she escapes. Brendan, however, is captured while trying to escape. A flashback reveals Olivia was in an abusive relationship with Luke and hit him in the head and watched him die, revealing she was the reason behind his aforementioned death. Olivia returns to the cabin and knocks out Tucker in the basement and injects him to sleep. Olivia chains Tucker up while smiling evilly, showing she is like him too. Tucker has a nightmare of his dead sister, Anna, and awakens to find himself chained to the bed with Olivia standing by the door, who warns him that he kidnapped the wrong woman. Olivia hears a message from Maddie, who’s on the way to the cabin. Olivia forces Tucker to break up with her over the phone. Olivia returns to Nashville, lurking in the shadows as she watches Maddie enter the law firm. Back in the cabin, Olivia drugs Tucker and threatens to kill Maddie if he does not comply. Olivia visits Maddie in her office under the alias Rachel and takes her out to learn more information about Tucker, eventually learning about his insomnia. Brendan’s wife, Christine, who is looking for him, asks Maddie if Tucker knows what happened to him. Christine reveals Brendan's last text was to Tucker saying he knows about Olivia. Maddie heads to the cabin and finds Olivia who reveals her true identity and shares that Maddie needs to know who her fiancé is - revealing Tucker’s transgressions to Maddie. Olivia knocks her out and chains her up with Tucker. Olivia tells Maddie she texted Rebecca posing as her saying she needed time alone. Olivia puts Tucker and Maddie through her version of therapy, with Maddie learning about what happened to Brendan, Tucker's problems and the fact that he has killed before. Maddie has no choice but to believe Olivia. Olivia gets Tucker to reveal they both know he now wants to kill Maddie because she knows the truth. Tucker and Maddie break free from their chains as Olivia kills a detective who stops by the cabin to question Tucker about Brendan. Olivia, who took the detective's gun, shoots through the basement door, hitting Tucker in the shoulder. Maddie grabs an injection and manages to hit Olivia with the needle while barracking the door. Olvia falls asleep. Maddie injects Tucker with a needle to put him asleep as she attempts to smash the window and escape. Later, both Tucker and Olivia awaken. Maddie manages to break the window and remove the window bars as Olivia finds a gas canister and begins pouring in the basement and the cabin. Oliva lights a match and sets the basement on fire. Maddie and Tucker escape through the window, but Olivia grabs Maddie and forces her down the dock at gunpoint and attempts to drown her. The two fall in the water, Tucker is pulled by Olivia when attempting to rescue Maddie. Tucker and Olivia fight underwater as they both begin to lose oxygen as they both begin to drift to the bottom of the lake. Maddie dives down and saves Tucker. At the hospital, Maddie reunites with her family. Maddie tells Jackson that Tucker is in a persistent vegetative state and that he will probably never wake up. Maddie enters Tucker's hospital room and sees him in his bed. The doctor tells Maddie that someone named Anna left flowers, Maddie reads the note which says "Sweet Dreams". Olivia is shown leaving the hospital and getting into her car with her cat Reba and driving away, revealing she survived. Tucker, in a coma, is trapped in an endless nightmare with Anna and the two women he murdered. Physical Appearance Personality Despite being the middle child, Maddie has been the fixer and the caretaker, always being there for her brother Jackson and her sister Ashley. Maddie is a sweet, caring and logical woman who believes in the law and what's right and wrong. Appearances Season 2 *"The Curse" (#2.1) *"Writer's Block" (#2.2) *"Family Business" (#2.3) *"Number One Fan" (#2.4) *"New Pages" (#2.5) *"Lost and Found" (#2.6) *"Thorns and All" (#2.7) *"Sweet Dreams" (#2.8) *"Favorite Son" (#2.9) *"Ever After" (#2.10) Trivia Gallery |-|Promotional Images= TMAS-S2-Promotional-Portrait-Maddie-Pruitt.jpg TMAS-S2-First-Look-Maddie-Pruitt.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Portrait-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promotional-Portrait-Maddie-2.jpeg TMAS-S2-Promotional-Poster-Maddie-Pruitt.jpeg TMAS-S2-Promotional-Poster-Maddie-Pruitt-2.jpeg TMAS-S2-Wallpaper-Maddie-Pruitt.jpeg |-|Season 2 Screencaps= TMAS-Promo-201-Curse-04-Maddie-Jackson-Ashley-Rose.jpeg TMAS-Promo-201-Curse-07-Tucker-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-202-Writers-06-Tucker-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-202-Writers-12-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-203-Family-11-Maddie-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-203-Family-12-Tucker-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-203-Family-13-Tucker-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-204-Number-One-Fan-13-Tucker-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-205-Pages-01-Maddie-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-205-Pages-05-Rebecca-Ashley-Rose-Maddie-Jackson.jpeg TMAS-Promo-205-Pages-10-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-206-Lost-19-Ashley-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-206-Lost-20-Ashley-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-206-Lost-23-Maddie-Rebecca.jpeg TMAS-Promo-207-Thorns-21-Simone-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-207-Thorns-22-Maddie-Simone.jpeg TMAS-Promo-207-Thorns-27-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-207-Thorns-29-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-208-Sweet-Dreams-10-Maddie-Jackson.jpeg TMAS-Promo-208-Sweet-Dreams-12-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-208-Sweet-Dreams-15-Olivia-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-208-Sweet-Dreams-16-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-208-Sweet-Dreams-19-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-208-Sweet-Dreams-24-Christine-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-208-Sweet-Dreams-31-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-208-Sweet-Dreams-36-Maddie-Jackson.jpeg TMAS-Promo-209-Favorite-1-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-209-Favorite-8-Tucker-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-209-Favorite-9-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-209-Favorite-10-Tucker-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-209-Favorite-23-Tucker-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-209-Favorite-34-Tucker-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-210-Ever-After-2-Tucker-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-210-Ever-After-3-Maddie-Tucker.jpeg TMAS-Promo-210-Ever-After-9-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-210-Ever-After-21-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-210-Ever-After-40-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-210-Ever-After-44-Olivia-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-210-Ever-After-46-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-210-Ever-After-61-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-210-Ever-After-64-Maddie.jpeg TMAS-Promo-210-Ever-After-67-Maddie.jpeg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Females